1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new protecting device for protecting fingertips of a user from soreness and supporting a wrist of the user while knitting.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a band and a pair of finger guards. Each of the finger guards has a top edge and a perimeter wall extending downwardly from the top edge. Each of the top edges and the perimeter walls define an interior space of the finger guards wherein the finger guards are configured for positioning over a thumb and an index finger of the user. A pair of straps is provided. Each of the straps couples the band to an associated one of the finger guards.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.